My Pet Dog
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: InuYasha is trapped, with Ichigo and Rukia no less! Three problems. One-He is trapped forever and must learn their ways. Two- He has fallen in love with Rukia. Three- Her boyfriend his his enemy for life!  T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**My first cross-over so enjoy XD **

Chapter One

Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki laid on his bed. Her eyes closely studied the ceiling. Ichigo was fast asleep dreaming of god knows what. Rukia wasn't sure wither to sneak out into his closet or just go home. Her eyes slowly started to close when a strong spiritual energy boomed through the area.

"Ichigo!" she pushed him off the bed with her foot. He sat up quickly and was ready to yell but the spiritual energy was noticed the second he focused his senses.

"I-I never felt anyone so strong before" he mumbled after a while of studying the spiritual energy.

"Me neither. Not Aizen or any of his followers, but who?"

"A new enemy?" Ichigo asked.

"Or a new target. Let's go!" he nodded once and both popped the mob souls them. They quickly jumped through the window and ran north.

~Inuyasha~

Was this were he sensed the high spiritual pressure? Somewhere someone had a jewel shard and he had to have it. He was glad Kagome was sick at home. He was tired of having her boss him around.

Before he could move an inch a blade was to his throat. He looked at the holder. A boy. No older then 17 years old. He had really orange hair. What kind of guy was he? He looked funny.

"Hey, strawberry before you kill me try asking me why I am here" Inuyasha had already hated him the first time he seen him. Something about him that he hated.

"Stupid dog. Maybe I don't want to. If you are that strong I don't expect you to be good" the boy seemed pissed.

Both of them growled at each other. Then a sweet honey mustard voice spoke out that made him stop.

"Ichigo, give him a chance to speak"

A girl. She was short, raven black hair and beautiful violet eyes. Her features were a little manly and she sort of spoke like one but something about her he liked.

"Fine" Ichigo grumbled, and withdraw his sword. Inuyasha smirked and took off jump from roof to roof. No way they could take him. He was fast.

Suddenly before he knew it the girl had pinned him down on a roof. He hadn't gotten that far either. A few miles maybe. How could she have caught up to him so fast? She looked directly into his eyes. Her eyes melted into his.

"Who are you?" her voice was peaceful, like he was nothing but a flea.

"Inuyasha" she lifted an eyebrow.

"You are not from around here. Where did you come from?" she asked, helping him up. Her sword had not been touched at all.

"No. I am from the past. I came through a magic well…" he couldn't finish. This girl…she was so beautiful and he just felt like being nice to her. He couldn't hide anything.

"Magic?" Ichigo said, coming from behind.

"Yes. A friend of mine had used it and was able to travel back and forth between our times. Now if you excuse me I have things to do"

"Hado 34!" Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled at Rukia.

"Magic" she turned to Ichigo. "Let's put a binding spell then take him to Urahara and Yoruichi" Ichigo nodded.

~Urahara's Shop~

Inuyasha tried so hard to break through the weird spell they had enchanted him with. He was in a room with a guy in a weird hat and a chick who was more guy then girl.

"Let me the hell out! I'll kill you all!" He growled. "Blades of Blood!" nothing happened. That only made him madder.

"Feisty isn't he?" Yoruichi had asked, he presumed it was the chick.

"He's quite entertaining" Urahara spoke.

"Entertaining, eh?" Inuyasha finally gave up and laid on his side, hands behind his back.

"Very"

"What do you think we should do?" Rukia asked, coming in the room with strawberry.

"That isn't what I should decide. Something Captain Yamamoto should decide. Not us. I am sure he will have him killed"

Inuyasha's eyes had widened.

"No way!" Rukia and he said that same time.

"Why not Miss. Kuchiki?" Urahara said, fanning himself.

"Because…no! He can't die! I will take care of him! I'll make sure he will have plenty of water and food! I'll bathe him and cut his hair for sure!" her eyes were pleading.

"What the hell am I to you girl? A dog? I am a stupid half demon!"

Urahara smirked and looked at Rukia.

"You have a week to prove you can change him if not we will take him straight to Yamamoto" Rukia nodded and bowed.

"Hai"

Now what? I will be with a hot chick alone in a house what do I do now- wait…maybe this won't be so bad after all! Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"By the way Ichigo will be watching 24/7" She said, already leaving the room.

"I will?" he asked, following her. Inuyasha could hear them fighting outside the room.

He felt someone feeling his ears. Urahara was bent over playing with his ears. Inuyasha's face dropped. Seriously? Why does everyone do that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hadn't realized how funny it was until I reread it over a hundred times. Enjoy the next chapter! **

Chapter Two

~InuYasha~

He sat in a some what small room. He would rather be out side lying under the stars then be in a bed. Actually, that isn't entirely true. He liked being safe. But-he is so confused what to think-then again he doesn't know these people and they make him sleep on the ground.

"Now, I am your master. I will treat you like a human being after you prove to me that you can behave like one" Rukia said, sitting down at a desk.

"I am not any human, girl. I am a demon. Get that through your head" He was about to slash her, but her hand caught his at the last second.

"Now, now. That isn't nice. I am your master. You need to learn to treat me with respect"

"Pl-ea-se. I don't need to be giving respect just because you're a girl and someone to claim to be my master. Now let me go so I can go back to MY time and MY home"

"Too late. Ichigo is destroying that well already"

"Why you-"

Strawberry walked in. "Done"

"Thank you"

"No problem babe"

Rukia smiled and flipped Inuyasha over. He fell hard to the floor with a hard thump.

"Not so loud! My family might hear you!" Ichigo cried, running to hid them in the closet.

"Ichi, your folks already know I am over!" she growled.

"Oh yeah. I still don't know how you made me agree to let the dog stay! I hate dogs!"

Inuyasha felt himself get madder and madder. Why was he stuck here?

"Let me go home already!" he argued.

"No" Rukia said, relaxing.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!

Inuyasha would like to say it went on only for few minutes but it didn't. Hours of them yelling back and forth. He was sure strawberry's family was listening into the conversation that took place. But something bothered him. Why did this girl want him to stay and live in a world he didn't belong to anyways?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been night times already. He was forced to sleep in the corner with a dirty towel as a blanket. He was treated better with Kagome telling him to sit all the time. What the hell is wrong with these people?

Hadn't he had enough pain when Kagome and Kikyo died?

Kikyo…that name hadn't ringed in his head all day. Hmmmm…he wondered if she even loved him anymore.

**I wanted this to be short for one reason! Because I knew if I went on the last part would spoil the whole story! XD **


End file.
